


Thinking

by WroetoShmoo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentioning Of Other YouTubers, One Shot, Poofless - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroetoShmoo/pseuds/WroetoShmoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preston watches Rob record a video and these are his thoughts. Warning: FLUFF!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking

I stared at Rob, his brown eyes shining as he concentrated on Sky Wars. There was a continuous stream of words flowing smoothly out of his mouth as he recorded his video. I bet there were people on there, sending him messages, telling him how great he was and how much they loved him. Which they should. Rob the Flob was truly an amazing person. He was kind, charming (in his own dorky way), charismatic, and just…Rob. I cared about him so much. He was truly my best friend…and the love of my life.

  
I know my viewers have seen the way I feel about Rob, I mean Poofless, come on! I know Rob flirts back with me, but that’s only for our viewers. It kills me inside sometimes. I mean, I wish we could mean those sweet words we say to each other, those secret promises we make that only we understand.

  
Those promises though, are never fulfilled. Just empty words, filling my memories.

  
Now as I watch Rob play Minecraft, I wonder, if I was playing with him right now, would he say those words to me again. Would we flirt lightly or go hardcore like we sometimes do. YOLO, right?

  
Normally, I wouldn’t be in the same room as Rob when he is recording. We usually try to give each other space while we recording, especially when we were doing solo videos. I really didn’t want people to realize I was there and focus on me and not Rob. I know this sometimes happens when Rob and I record a video together, but it doesn’t seem to bother him. He has loyal fans who truly love his videos and him and give him all of their support.

  
I smiled as I thought about these things. I wonder, if I wasn’t a Minecraft YouTuber, would I be a fan of Rob and the others in The Pack. Would I be like that one guy…what is his name…he is a YouTuber now, but he used to not be and he was a big fan of these guys videos and he would comment on almost every one of his videos and did everything he could to get noticed. From what I heard, the YouTuber noticed him and they became fast friends. The one guy is now a YouTuber and lives with his once idol and now best friend. I wonder if I would go through something like that if it was me and Rob. Ya know, people claim that the two YouTubers are in love they just won’t admit it. I wonder if people would claim that Rob and I were in love if we were like that.

  
I let a small sigh. Why was I thinking like this? I am Preston, Parkour Master, why am I thinking sappy thoughts about one of my best friends.

  
I sighed again as I sat against the wall, my knees to my chest, my arms rest on top of my knees as my chest, and my arms on top, with my chin on top of them. I felt so small like this, like I was trying to make myself invisible so Rob wouldn’t notice me. I didn’t want to distract him, I was too busy observing him. My position gave me a good side profile of Rob. I could see all of his movements such as his hands on the mouse and keyboard, the way his lips moved as he talked. Oh! His lips. I bet they were soft and tasted delicious. I wish I could feel those lips on my own and not just on my cheek. I wonder what kind of kisser he would be. Would he be a sweet kisser? Or how about a dominant kisser who would control the kiss, grabbing my hair and control where he wanted my head? Or would he be a passionate kisser who just went all out and put everything he could into our kiss?

  
I realized, as I thought about this, it wouldn’t matter what kind of kisser Rob was, just as long as he was the one kissing me.

  
As I was lost in my thoughts, I didn’t notice Rob had stopped recording and was now looking at me. I didn’t even realize that I was looking down at the carpet floor of the room. I glanced up at Rob, who was sitting in his chair, headphones discarded and sitting on the desk, his arms resting on his knees, bent over staring at me with a small smile on his face.

  
“Hey there buddy, you looked kind of out of it.”

  
“Yeah.” I replied. “I was just thinking about stuff.”

  
“What were you thinking about?” asked Rob, slightly turning his head to the side, a curious look in his eyes. He looked like a puppy.  
“About those two YouTubers, ya know, the British ones that one of them was a big fan of the other and would comment on his videos and stuff until the other noticed them and they became friends and what not. Do ya know who I am talking about?”

  
Rob thought for a minute, his hand reaching up to stroke his beard. “I think I know who you are talking about. Aren’t they the ones that everyone claims that they are madly in love with each other and they deny it everyday?”

  
“Yes! That’s them. What are their names?”

  
Rob thought for a moment, “I have no idea. We could ask Vick though. Maybe he will know.”

  
“He’s Molestar, of course he knows.”

  
“So what else were you thinking about? I know you weren’t thinking about those two guys for the whole,” Rob paused as he looked his computer to see the time, “Hour I was recording.

”  
I wish I could have stopped myself from saying what I said next, but it was like my mouth was on auto pilot, “I was thinking about kissing you, as well.”

  
I took a quick breath when I realized what I said, “Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean for that to come out. I mean I was thinking that, but I didn’t want to tell you. Oh, now this is awkward. I’m sorry! Dang it! I am such a Da Rude Sandstormer! I…” I didn’t get to finish my rant because Rob had stood up from his seat and made his way over to me. Now he was squatting down in front of me, his fingers on my lips, silencing me.

  
“Preston,” started Rob gently, “relax, it’s ok, I think about kissing you sometimes too.”

  
“Really?” I asked, tasking Rob’s fingers as I spoke. I could see a shiver run down Rob’s spine. His reaction was interesting, I wonder if I could make him do it again.

  
“Really.” Replied Rob, his voice heavy with something, lust maybe? Rob moved his fingers from my lips and cupped my cheek. He then knelt down so he was on his knees. He was still taller than in me in the position, especially since I was still in the position that made me smaller. I felt Rob stroke my cheek with his thumb. It felt good.

  
“What exactly are your thoughts when you think about kissing me?” I ask as I nuzzle my face into his palm. I know I shouldn’t be doing this. I mean, this is what couples do, but I couldn’t help it, his hand felt so warm and smooth on my cheek.

  
“Well,” started Rob, “I think about what it would feel like. I think about whether your lips would be soft or rough. What kind of kisser you would be. Would you moan when I deepened our kiss? Things like that.”  
I couldn’t breathe. I stared into Rob’s beautiful brown eyes, searching to see if he was messing with me. I only saw honesty.

  
So, with a brave face, I said to Rob, “Would you like to find out?”

  
Rob sucked in a breath. I could see the shock in his eyes.

  
I panicked and thought I was reading him wrong. “I’m sorry! I thought you were being serious….I…” my words were stopped again, but not by his fingers, but by his lips.

  
I was shocked for a moment, but only a moment. I tentatively returned this kiss, praying that this was all real and not a dream.

  
The kiss what nothing intense, just a simple peck, but to me, it really wasn’t that simple.

  
It was as if I was feeling something through Rob’s lips. That I could feel love and devotion and want. Why do I feel want? Not the kind of want that screamed I want your body, but the kind of want that says you want someone for the rest of their life.

  
After just under a minute, Rob pulled back and I opened my eyes.

  
I hadn’t even realized I had closed them.

  
We started at each other, brown boring into brown, just trying to see what the other was thinking.

  
“Preston.” Called out Rob softly, I realized he was still close and his hand was still on my cheek.

  
“Yes, Rob the Flob?”

  
Rob chuckled quietly, “Would you like to go out with me?”

  
“Now? It is 3 A.M. It is dark, there are probably murders out there. I’m sorry, but I am too handsome to die.” I said in a very Preston manner.

  
Rob shook his head as he chuckled again. “No, you Sand Stormer, that’s not what I meant.”

  
“Oh,” I replied, “Then what you did you mean, Robert?”

  
“Will, not right now, but will you go out on a date with me?”

  
I smiled the biggest smile I have ever in my entire life. My Woofless just asked me to go on a date with him. I couldn’t believe it! I just had one question, “Will sushi be involved?”  
Rob giggled, “If you want sushi to be involved, then yes.”

  
“Then my answer is yes, Mr. Woofless.”

  
Rob smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face. I continued to smile back. I leaned forward and connected our lips again.

  
After our second kiss ended, Rob leaned his head forward and rested his head against mine.

  
“Hey Rob.” I called out softly.

  
“Yeah Preston?”

  
“Do you think those YouTubers are in love?”

  
"The British ones?" he replied.

  
"Yeah." I replied back, staring into his truly beautiful brown eyes.

  
“I don’t know. Maybe, but I am really not gonna guess if they are or not.”

  
“Why not?” I asked, curiously.

  
“Because they may be, but want to keep their relationship private or they may not be sure and too scared to make a move, or too terrified of what the world will think.”

  
“Kinda like we were? Because I am not gonna lie to you Robert, I was terrified.”

  
“I could tell, but yes, like we were.”

  
"Do you think we should tell our fans?" I asked, as I reached up to cup the hand on my cheek and stroke it. "We can, if you want to, but I want to wait till after a couple months, so we can enjoy and develop our relationship." Replied Rob. He then moved his head up so he could kiss my forehead sweetly. (I really lucked out, didn't I?) Then he returned his forehead, so it was resting against mine once more. “You know, you are amazing Robert.” I replied before reaching up to peck his lips again. I could really get used to doing that.

  
“So are you Preston.” replied Rob with his amazing smile.

 

The End! (Maybe)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first work on this site and I hope you liked it! Please feel free to leave love or constructive criticism down below in the comments. I would really appreciate it!
> 
> I may or may not write a sequel, it just depends.
> 
> Have a wonderful day fanboys and fangirls!


End file.
